


Redux

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Delight of Three [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Troika". Something you wanted so badly, but thought you'd never have again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translation at bottom.

You can hear Tom in the kitchen. Tonight he asked to cook, part of whatever he had planned for tonight. When you walked in, he announced that he had a special surprise for you tonight. With a kiss, he told you to go into the bedroom and put on his favorite lingerie, but not anything over it. So you sit, sipping on the glass of wine he poured for you. The aromas fill the air, and your mouth waters in anticipation.  
Just before Tom finishes bringing the dinner to the table, there’s a knock at the door. You feel your eyes widen, but before you can run to cover yourself Tom walks over and opens the door. “Ben, come on in mate,” he says with a smile. Benedict walks in with a grin, his eyes immediately drawn to you sitting on the sofa. He moves toward you, heat evident in his eyes as he grabs your hand, pulling you up to his body for a kiss that’s oddly gentle considering the tension and passion filling the air. “Good evening darling,” he purrs. You smile up at him, cheeks burning and whispering “Hi, Ben.” Tom walks over with a grin, handing Ben his own glass of wine. “Come on you two, dinner’s done, and we have plans later.”  
During dinner, the men talk easily, but you feel tongue-tied, feeling self conscious sitting there eating pasta in the skimpy black lingerie. It’s obvious by the way that both men keep watching you that they have one thing on their minds: the same thing that happened the last time it was just the three of you. What you thought was just a fluke seems to be something more. Tom’s hand skims up your leg, teasing you with light touches, giving you goosebumps. As you smile at him, Ben takes your hand, bringing it to his lips. With teasing nips to your fingers, you can see what is hovering in the air. As you begin trembling with desire, Tom murmurs “Perché non prendiamo questo in camera da letto?”  
Oh god, Tom knows exactly what it does when he speaks in a foreign language. Whimpering, you nod wordlessly, standing up. Ben moves behind you, whispering “La mia graziosa uno, non vedo l'ora di averti.” Falling against him, you can barely stand, your knees trembling. Hearing those words from him is almost too much. He catches you easily, leading you along as Tom leads the way. Once inside the bedroom, Tom pulls you into his arms, kissing you deeply. “Darling, we know you enjoyed yourself last time. Let’s enjoy tonight as well, alright?” You nod, smiling as you cradle his neck tenderly. “Thank you baby,” you whisper. He knows you so well, well enough to know that you would never have asked for another chance like this.  
As Tom continues kissing you, Ben stands behind you, his lips softly teasing at the back of your neck. You’re not sure you know which hands belong to Ben and which belong to Tom as they tease sensitive skin, skin that’s aching for touches. The lingerie is slowly stripped from your body, and you hear approving sounds from both men. “Bella, tesoro, proprio bella,” Tom whispers as he lays you down. “Wait there,” Ben hums as they both quickly take off their own clothes before climbing back onto the bed. In a reverse of the events from last time, Tom begins holding you, carressing you gently as Benedict moves down, nipping and licking every inch of skin that captures his attention. With a wicked grin, he lifts one leg over his shoulder and begins to taste your wet heat. Moaning, your hips lift toward his mouth, already beginning to tremble. “Lascia andare, tesoro, vai avanti, lasciarsi andare,” Tom purrs in your ear. Hearing Benedict humming against you in agreement, you cum with a soft cry. Ben’s fingers continue pumping as you feel Tom hard against your back, ready for you.  
When Ben finally moves away, licking his lips in a decandent manner, Tom whispers “Are you ready, love?” Your eyes widen, wondering what he has in mind. Winking at Ben, he begins slipping two fingers inside you, moaning at the way your slick lips wrap around him. “Oh darling, stai positivamente ammollo,” he moans, nodding at Ben. With that encouragement, Benedict moves and starts thrusting three fingers inside as well. A strangled moan leaves your mouth at the way they stretch you, making you wonder what these men have in store for you. They continue moving as Tom adjusts his position, slowly entering your waiting heat. “Oh god,” you cry out, momentarily confused by Ben’s fingers still inside you. Tom holds you up, your back against his chest as he thrusts into you. As he throbs inside you, your walls clench in response. As always, he fills you perfectly, but the addition of Benedict’s fingers is stretching you in a way you never thought possible.  
Tom grasps your chin and turns you to kiss him softly as Benedict’s free hand roams over your heated skin. “Tenere stretto, amante,” Benedict purrs, spreading his fingers inside you. Tom continues the kiss as you feel Benedict beginning to slide himself inside you. A muffled moan reverberates through you as you feel him enter you. The way you’re filled now is almost too much. Sensations overwhelm you, causing your shaking to increase. Both men make soft soothing sounds, holding you firmly between them. As Tom’s lips leave yours Ben’s land there quickly. His gentle kiss causes you to relax in their arms as first Ben, then Tom begin slowly moving in you. The motions are slow, designed to give full pleasure. Whimpering, you can’t seem to figure out where to put your hands. Finally you wrap one behind you to grasp Tom’s waist and the other slips up to tangle in Benedict’s curls. They moan appreciatively, thrusting deeper. As you feel that you can’t take any more, Tom begins moving faster, Ben adding his own rough thrusts in the mix. Screaming out, you clench around them, coating them with wet release. Their groans come louder, and Tom growls out “That’s it, love, cum for us. Cum for your masters.”  
His wish is your command. Again you cum, shouting as they continue thrusting into you, showing no mercy. Shaking in their arms, you begin begging “Please, please,” not even knowing what you’re asking for. With a growl Benedict asks “Do you want us to cum inside you darling?” Whimpering, you nod, whispering “Please, I want to feel you.” The words seem to unleash their desire. Alternating movements, they growl and curse, your wet heat tightening again. “Let me... let me cum again,” you beg, and with relief you hear Benedict order “Cum with us darling.” Arching up between them, your release comes right before Tom, and then Benedict find theirs. Their shouts blend in the air as your whimpers die down.  
Ben pulls from you with a groan, landing on the bed with a smile. Tom pulls away, nuzzling your neck as he helps you lay on the bed, curling up behind you. “Alright, darling?” he asks softly, “Are you alright?” You nod, still working to catch your breath. As he kisses the back of your neck, Ben takes your hand and kisses it tenderly. “Absolutely stunning, darling,” he hums, “Just stunning.” You smile at him, almost bashful after everything that’s passed. Tom strokes your hair sweetly, whispering “All you have to do is ask, darling. We are at your command.” When he says this, you huff out a soft laugh. It’s rather obvious that you are at their command, and happy to be in their capable hands.

 

*Why don’t we take this into the bedroom?

*My pretty one, I cannot wait to have you.

*Beautiful, sweetheart, just beautiful.

*Let go baby, go on, Let go.

*You are positively soaking.

*Hold tight, lover.


End file.
